Sugo-Fest Event
Sugo-Fest is a special Rare Recruit Rate Up event. In this event you have higher chances to recruit powerful characters. You can access Sugo-Fest through the Tavern through the Rare Recruit option (which costs 5 gems per use). This event lasts only 24 or 48 hours and comes out periodically (roughly every two weeks since late 2015, it was more of a monthly event before). Many Sugo-Fests are the times where new characters are revealed and enter the Rare Rercuit pool for the first time (hence each subsequent Sugo-Fest has a larger pool of characters to draw from). Increased likelihood of certain characters Each Sugo Fest offers a list of 10 or so characters which have a significantly higher chance of being drawn during it. Note that those characters are rated as 4 and 5 stars and can be also drawn during future Sugo-Fest (except for some limited time exclusive characters described below). Rate Up Most Sugo Fest offer "rate up" on certain units, which means they are guaranteed to get bonuses such as higher starting levels (usually 20, sometimes higher) or stat boosts (usually a single +1, sometimes +10 on rare occasions). The bonuses often affect new units released for this Sugo Fest and/or the ones with increased likelihood of being drawn during it. Sugo-Fest Exclusive Characters The major reason to draw rare characters only during Sugo Fests is that only during this event you can recruit Sugo Rare exclusive characters (commonly known as "legends"), which you CANNOT obtain in other ways. The odds of drawing a Sugo-Fest rare are not high, at best they are around 5% and likely, smaller. This exclusive characters are affected by rate up (which means that during an QCK rate up you are more likely to draw a QCK legend than another legend, but it does not mean that the chances of getting a legend is any higher by itself). The following is the list of characters that appear only in Sugo Fests (the list gets periodically updated as a new Sugo Rare character is added every two months or so): List by time released This is the list of Sugo exclusives in order they were released. On average, we get one new exclusive a month or so, but there are exceptions, ex. Fujitora was released just a week after Barto, and for some others one and half months lapsted (ex. Jine - late September, Canvendish - early November). Also, SW Ace + Inthawk both debuted during the 1st Anniversairy sugo, on the same day in February. *Whitebeard (early April) *Rayleigh (July 14th-15th) *Boa (August 25-26h) *Sengoku (Sept 23-24th) *Log Luffy (released in Nov 25-26th 2015, retired in May 2016, then re-released under a new name in July 2016, together with Corazon) *Shanks (~Dec 25th) *Marco (~Jan 20th) *SW Ace+Inthawk (~Feb 11th) *Sabo (~March 8th) *Croc (~April 7th) *Lucci (~May 4th) *Doffy (~June 28th) *Corazon (July ~9th) *Barto (August ~5th) *Fuji (August ~12th) *Jinbe (Sept ~26th) *Cavendish (~Nov 7th) *Law (~Nov 24th) *Kizaru (late Dec'16) *Aokiji (early Jan '17) *Blackbeard (late Jan '17) *TimeSkip Luffy (Feb 24-26th) Note: Sugo Fest are not the only source of exclusive characters. There are even rarer exclusives which appear only during named events (some of which are listed here). For example, Portgas D. Ace Mt. Corvo’s Brothers 3 can only be recruited during the Before They Were Famous! event. Other characters are tied to special times of the year such as XMAS or Valentine Day. They may, but are unlikely to, coincide with a Sugo Fest time. Retired Sugo Characters *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: On May 19th, 2016 19:00 PST, Log Luffy, along with all other Log characters, were retired from Rare Recruit. Past Sugo-Fest late November, Nov. 23 (19:00) to Nov. 25 (18:59) PST: 10+1, Law at duble rate early December, ~9th-11th?: Jinbe and Marco rate boosted late December, ~23rd-25th - 10+1. Legend Kizaru released. Also released: Smoker G-5 Vice Admiral, Tashigi G-5 Captain, Sentomaru the Axe Naval HQ Fleet Officer, Maynard the Pursuer Naval HQ Vice Admiral, Shark-Slicer Bastille Naval HQ Vice Admiral and the 1st Batch of new/old Log characters: Nami – A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – World Map, Usopp – A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Brave Sea Warrior, Roronoa Zoro – A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Master Swordsman and Tony Tony Chopper A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates - Great Doctor. early Jan, ~8 or so, Legend Aokiji released. 10+1. New WB batch: Blenheim, Kingdew. Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jill late Jan, ~26-28: Legend Blackbeard and his crew (Shiryu, Doc Q, Van Ogre, Lafitte, Jesus Burgess) released. BB gets a +50 ATK buff. 10+1 ~Feb 10-12: 10+1, different characters boosted on each day. See here. Feb 24-26: Timeskip Luffy (Born Again) released (as well as Tony Tony Chopper Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, Sanji Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, Nami Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again and Franky Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again). Anniversary golds-only 10+1 Sugo (the 2nd Anni Sugo Fest). Also extra gems on sale during that period. Rate-boost for Senor Pink, Roronoa Zoro – Dream Chaser, Giolla, Killer, Urouge, Trebol. ~ March 9-11: Free Spirit boosted. 10+1. Recruited boosted characters come with +1 ATK. Boost for Legends: Law, Sabo, Ace, and RR MSD Zoro, SW Luffy, CoL Sanji, FotR Robin, SW Usopp, SW Franky March 23-March 25. 10+1, Legend Akainu debuts. New characters: Navy HQ Vice Admiral Momonga Monster-Slaying Master General , Petty Officer Coby Hero of the Navy's Student, Great Advisor Tsuru Navy HQ Vice Admiral , Garp the Fist Navy HQ Vice Admiral, also some of the other marine characters plus CC rate boosted. PSY rate up. April 7-April 9. 10+1. Legend Buggy debuts, no new characters otherwise. Rate up for Blackbeard team characters and CP 9 team characters, plus STR rater up. Buggy has 10x the chance to appear in the +1 draw, and will have +50 ATK. April 20-April 22. 10+1. Cavendish and Barto boosted. Other boosted characters: non-Donquixote Pirate characters from that arc. Driven and Powerhouse rate up. May 12-14. 10+1. Akainu, Kizaru, and Aokiji boosted. May 24-26. 10+1. Legend Zoro (Born Again) debuts, as do Brook Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, Nico Robin Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, Usopp Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again and Tony Tony Chopper: Monster Point Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again Upcoming Sugo-Fest Add two weeks to the date of the last Sugo-fest from the list above, give or take a day or two. Also, see a list of Japanese Sugo-Fests here, and please add to it if you can. Category:Other Events